His
by marielibago
Summary: Two people, two different worlds, same minds (I suck at summaries)


The pitter patter of the rain broke the silence in the tiny room. It woke him up from his slumber. Slowly he sat up from his bed, he felt the bed moved. He looked at his right, his beloved shifted in her sleep. He leaned towards her feeling the heat of her body. He caressed her smooth cheek. Oh how tempting she looks even in her sleep, he thought. He continued to caress down her neck tracing the love bites from last night, down her naked shoulder. He then placed a soft kiss on it, smiling to himself.

The memories of last night flooded his mind, it was pure bliss. They gave in to the temptation of lust, their bodies became one. The way she shuddered as he kissed her neck down to her luscious breast. He gave each stiff bud the equal attention they needed. The feeling of her warm skin beneath his lips turned him on greatly. He remembered the way she moaned his name with her back arched, hands gripping the sheets tightly as he slowly licked her sweet, tangy delicacy hidden between her thighs. He loved the effect he had on her. He teased her by sucking on her bed, sliding a finger in her cavern slowly She begged him for release, mewling in pleasure. He grabbed her wrist and pressed her back down upon the sheets, ravishing her luscious lips passionately. He straddles her as their tongue hungrily danced with one another. His lips broke away from hers, earning a mournful whimper at the lost of contact. He simply smirked at her as he slowly sheathed his throbbing member inside her. She let out a choked gasp. They grinded and heaved against each other. Their mixed moans filled the entire room. She dug her nails into his back, dragging them downwards, drawing a little blood. He growled at that and continued ramming into her, bringing her over to the brink of heavenly bliss.

She was all he needs in the cruel world they live in. He thinks of her more beautiful than the Greek embodiment of beauty, the goddess Aphrodite. People would think him crazy. How could he compare a mere mortal to a goddess? He didn't care what they think of him. For him, she was a goddess herself, the most beautiful goddess he ever laid his eyes upon with. The only goddess he wished to obey, to serve, to worship. He would even offer his life to her. She was his everything. He still remembers the day he received his salvation.

It was another miserable day for him at school. He heard talk about a new student, he scoffed at the thought, who would transfer in the middle of the school year? He walked down the hallway with his head down and hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket.

"Look, it's the weirdo" A jock sneered at him as he passed by their clique. More insults came from them yet he ignored it, clenching his fists inside the pockets.

"Hey, jack ass! Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question!" One cheerleader said.

"What?" He snapped his head in her direction. His eyes glared at her with hatred in them.

"Why don't you just kill yourself? No one wants you! Even your parents don't want you" She and her 'goons' laughed. His face scrunch as the awful sound of laugh reached his ears. He was about to say something when someone interrupted.

"Hey! That's very rude" A petite girl approached them. He looked at her like a goddess. Smooth skin pale as snow, that strawberry blonde hair that reached below her shoulders. Her lips carved with a perfect pout. What mesmerized him most were her eyes. Her eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue. Her eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue. Looking into her eyes he could hear the calmness of the waves falling against the shore. Her eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm and familiar. Her eyes were that kind of blue.

She was the only person who stood up for him. Ever since that day, he began to adore her. She would sit with him during lunch. People would stare but she didn't care. They'd walk together in the hallways, People would talk still she didn't care. He grew fond of her. His adoration became an infatuation and that infatuation became an obsession. Little did she know the friendship she thought was just innocent, became something opposite from it. He claimed her and he intended to mark her, to make her his forever and always.

He reached into the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve a piece of rope. He tied her arms bound together. As he did, he felt her moved under him.

"I see you're awake my love" He smiled, as he watched her eyes fluttered open. Her mesmerizing blue eyes stared at his cold green ones. Her blue eyes that once was full of joy, was now replaced with fear. He frowned and caressed her flushed cheek.

"No need to be afraid, my love," He kissed her cheek, lingering for a while.

"It's only me" He leaned in and whispered in her ear as she struggled against the ropes wrapped around her wrists and ankles. He could hear the sound of her muffled voice through the tape on her mouth. Her eyes began to water, salty tears dropped on her red cheeks. His goddess was crying.

"Shh, my goddess" He cooed at her.

"No one's going hurt you" He assured her.

"I won't hurt you" He stood up and went to get the blade on the table.

"I'm here to love you" He grinned.

"To adore you" He took the knife from the bedside table.

"To serve you" He lined the blade to his wrist, slicing through. Red, thick blood streamed out the wound he made. Her bright blue eyes trembling with fear. He smeared his blood on her, offering his blood to her.

"To worship, to offer, to sacrifice my all to you" He dragged the blade across her cheek, slicing the flesh. He could hear her whimper with pain. He licked the blood gushing out from the cut on her cheek.

"I am here to be saved from my sins, for you to offer me my deathless death and for me to free us from this cruel world" He ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Then unbound me, my love," She said with her eyes sparkling with excitement. He did what she told him, cutting the ropes with the blade.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" He asked tracing the wound on her cheek lovingly.

"You can never hurt me" She sweetly smiled at him "Besides, it made my core soaking wet as you declared your loyalty to me and the way you looked at me like I was your prey" her giggles filled his ear.

"What an actress you were, I almost believed you were so scared," He said.

"Do I get to be the sick obsessed stalker and tie you next time?" She pouted and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"Fine," He chuckled at her childishness and kissed her forehead. She squealed like a child who received a lollipop and hugged him tightly. She caught him by surprise when she flipped their bodies over, bringing herself on top, straddling him. She took the knife from his hand, and brought her tongue against the blade, licking the blood that remained. He stared at her with hungry eyes, gripping her hips while he grinded against her. His member throbbed against her swollen sex. She looked down at him and gave him a sickeningly sweet grin. She grabbed his shaft lining it with her core, slowly sliding down on it. He moaned as he entered her warm, tight cavern, sucking him in more. It fitted like a glove around his shaft. She started to move her hips slowly, with her hand on his chest. It was now her turn to tease him as he did to her the night before. The stench of the dead bodies in the next room did not bother them a little.

They were contented with their lives.

A life full of love, sex, and murder.

He shocked her when he proposed a plan. He was first hesitant, he was afraid he would lose her. But still, he told her. What he did not expect was that cunning grin on her face.

"Oh! I would love too!" She beamed at him.

"Y-you're not scared? Or even disgusted?" Confusion filled his face.

"Did it come to your mind why I transferred?" she said.

There, she told him the tale of how she murdered her stepfather. How he annoyed her every time he chewed his gum loudly, how he abused her, how he degraded her. It was so gruesome, a detective vomited upon arriving at the scene. The walls were decorated with blood and flesh. Body parts scattered in the living room. Blood trails lead them to the kitchen, where they found a pot in the stove. A cooked severed head had greeted them. She was already out of town before they discovered it was her who killed him. She changed her identity. Dyed her blonde and gave herself a new name and new life. It was easy for her, she had done it a few times.

He was amazed. She was as crazy and sick as he was.

She was perfect for him, He saw her as a goddess sent for him. They tortured and killed their first victims together as a couple, then had steamy hot sex after.

They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
